Zero's New Money
by Windrises
Summary: Zero gets a bunch of money to use to help him and his team on their mission.


Note: Code Geass is owned by Sunrise.

Lelouch Lamperouge walked to the living room and said, "I have a problem."

C. C. smiled while saying, "You're loaded with problems. I'd be flattered if you wanted me to tell you about all of them."

Lelouch said, "I'm the most flawless thing ever." C. C. rolled her eyes. Lelouch said, "I have a problem involving my team."

C. C. asked, "What's going on?"

Lelouch said, "Rakshata needs to build the team some new mechs, but we have no spare money."

C. C. replied, "It seems like you screwed up your team's financial problems again."

Lelouch said, "I let Tamaki take care of the money. I guess he wasted more money."

C. C. asked, "How will you get the money?"

Lelouch thought about it and said, "I'll find Ohgi and tell him to find someone who's willing to donate money to our cause. Since I'm a beloved hero there's going to be millions of people who will be giving their money to me."

C. C. smiled and said, "Even though you run out of money you never run out ego filled compliments for yourself."

The next day Lelouch got on his Zero costume and had a meeting with the Black Knights. Zero said, "I'm sure that Ohgi and the others found lots of donations."

C. C. replied, "I doubt that, because you only gave them a few hours to find donations."

Zero said, "You're not allowed to say anything that makes sense unless it makes me look better."

C. C. replied, "That seems to be your team's motto."

Kaname Ohgi walked up to Zero and said, "We managed to find one person who was willing to donate money to our cause."

Zero asked, "How much money did this person donate?"

Ohgi said, "Seven hundred thousand dollars." Zero started doing a victory dance.

Zero said, "Hand the money to me."

Ohgi replied, "Okay." Zero grabbed the envelope of money and started walking away.

C. C. followed Zero and said, "Let me handle the money for you."

Zero angrily asked, "Why should I let you handle the money?"

C. C. said, "Because you waste valuable items and get them destroyed all the time. The last time you got a bunch of money it landed in the paper shredder."

Zero replied, "I'm going to be somewhat responsible with my money this time."

C. C. said, "Don't forget that this money is meant to help you and your team save Japan. Don't waste it on selfish and stupid stuff for yourself."

Zero replied, "I'm going to use this money for super important stuff."

A few days later Lelouch was sent to the principal's office. Lelouch said, "I'm tired of being sent to this boring place."

Principal Ashford replied, "You've caused more trouble at this stuff than any student ever has."

Lelouch thought about how to end his rivalry with the principal and the rest of the school workers. Lelouch wondered if they would accept a bribe. Lelouch grabbed a hundred thousand dollars out of the envelope of money and said, "If you don't give me any more detentions you can have this."

Principal Ashford replied, "Okay."

After school Lelouch got a call from Diethard Ried. Lelouch asked, "What do you need news boy?"

Diethard said, "A bunch of new broadcasting stuff. I need you to buy me twenty new news cameras, fourteen new recorders, and two hundred bottles of hair cream."

Lelouch asked, "Why would I buy you that stuff?"

Diethard said, "Because the envelope of money that you got is supposed to be used to get stuff for our team. I need twenty news cameras so I can film you from different angles."

Lelouch asked, "Why do you need the hair cream?"

Diethard said, "So I look good while broadcasting you."

Lelouch replied, "I'll send you one hundred thousand dollars."

One hundred thousand dollars was a lot more money than Diethard needed. However Diethard was a scoundrel who was eager to accept Lelouch's offer. Diethard said, "Thank you Zero. You're worth a lot more than your name." Lelouch grabbed one hundred thousand dollars out of the envelope and put it in a mail slip for Diethard.

C. C. called Lelouch. Lelouch asked, "Why are you calling me?"

C. C. said, "To find out what you're up to with the envelope of money."

Lelouch replied, "I've been using the money pretty well so far. I have plenty of money left."

C. C. didn't have much trust in Lelouch so she asked, "How much money have you spent so far?"

Lelouch said, "Two hundred thousand dollars."

C. C. asked, "What did you spend the money on?"

Lelouch said, "I used some money to be free of detentions and I gave a hundred thousand dollars to Diethard."

C. C. replied, "You're wasting money that's really important. You need to give the money to Rakshata so that she can use the money to make your team some new mechs."

Lelouch responded, "I usually dislike giving you credit, but you've made a decent point. Call Rakshata and have her order some mech parts. I'll get on my Zero costume and meet you at the hideout in an hour."

C. C. called Rakshata Chawla and said, "Meet Zero and me at the hideout. It seems like Zero's finally going to use the money to help our team."

Rakshata replied, "I'm delighted to hear that. I have lots of ideas on how to make mechs that can benefit our entire team and help Zero save Japan."

C. C. said, "You should lower your excitement. Even when Zero intends on doing the right thing he usually does some dumb slapstick that messes things up."

Lelouch went to a nearby restroom. The envelope of money fell out of Lelouch's coat and landed in the toilet. Lelouch didn't notice that at first so he pressed the flush button. He quickly saw that the envelope of money was in there. Sadly five hundred thousand dollars got flushed down the toilet.

Lelouch got on his Zero costume and met up with C. C. and Rakshata Chawla. Rakshata said, "Greetings Zero. I'm glad that you were able to get so much money. Will there be enough money for me to make a few dozen mechs?"

Zero said, "No. A major problem happened."

C. C. asked, "What's going on?"

Zero said, "The money was stolen."

Rakshata asked, "Who stole it?"

Zero said, "The toilet."

Rakshata asked, "How could that happen?"

Zero said, "I accidentally dropped it into the toilet and flushed it into the sewer."

C. C. replied, "I'm ashamed of you Zero."

Zero said, "Being ashamed of me seems to be one of your primary jobs."

C. C. smiled and said, "There's nobody who does that job better than I do."

Rakshata asked, "How will we get new mechs?"

Zero said, "We'll use the old mechs. Mix and match with the other mechs. Find out if you can make something useful out of the outdated mech supplies that we have."

Diethard walked by and asked, "What's going on?"

C. C. said, "Zero flushed five hundred thousand dollars down the toilet."

Diethard asked, "Where's the money?"

C. C. said, "In a sewer." Diethard ran out of the hideout and went into the sewer. He spent the rest of the evening looking for the money.


End file.
